luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami Hiiragi
"Have you really seen enough hentai?" -Kagami to Jock McDick Kagami Hiiragi is one of the main characters in Boku no Pico. She is the tsundere in the group and a stereotypical tsukkomi character. Appearance and Personality Kagami's physique is bodybuilder (yes she does lift). She has long, purple hair with a dark purple ribbon tied into pig tails, and unlike Tsukasa, she has indigo colored sharp eyes. Kagami is also a bit egotistical, and is somewhat weak in common household chores such as cooking and sucking dick. Kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friends. She also seems to take a twisted delight in mocking Konata's smaller-than-average tentacle penis, her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in Konata becoming very defensive. Kagami is always talking about losing unwanted weight, once she loses a few kilograms she always seems to gain them back again in the blink of an eye, (all because of her eating habits), Konata always seems to make a joke out of it as well by offering Kagami a pocky stick or teasing her saying her internal food alarm clock is broken. Kagami likes reading light novels with some pictures unlike Konata, always reading manga. Kagami is a very good team leader as well and likes to get shit done. Biography Kagami is Tsukasa's older twin sister and is occasionally referred to as "Pikmin" by Konata. She is a active worshiper of the religon of the phallus who worships Lord Cock McJock and she once said in a news interview "I would do anything for Lord Cock even getting goosh gooshed while caramelldansen is being on infitie loop. In school, her grades are excellent because she doesn't study. When Kagami was in tenth grade she died. Kagami always seems to be put in the same class as Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi instead. She has been in the same class as those two since seventh grade. She is always in a different class than Konata and Tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with them, to the point where she is on a given name basis with their class but not with her own classmates. Kagami is often shown wishing she could be in the same class as everyone else. Kagami chose the Sanic Speed course in her second year so that she could be with her friends, but she was separated into a different classroom; the same thing happened again in her third year. On Monday August 6, 2012 Kagami was the victim of a double rape homicide.Her Husbando LordKetchup is being an extremly over sensitive bitch and Kami-sama has had enough with him being a pussy. Music Albums Character song Vol. 002 Kagami Hiiragi features 2 songs performed by Kagami's voice actor, Emiri Kato. The songs are: *Kenka Yoho no Jikan Dayo *100%? Nai nai nai Gallery 1 08.png|Kagami's "Sleeping Face" 1 09.png|Sick Kagami 2 17.png|Kagami relaxing 3 05.png|Konata's fantasy "If Kagami had Tsukasa's hairstyle" 3 10.png|Kagami with a ponytail Switchedhairstyle01.JPG|Kagami and Tsukasa switching hairstyles. Kaga-miku.jpg|Kagami annoyed when Konata transformed her into Hatsune Miku's outfit. Kagami-Rin.jpg|Kagami in Tohsaka Rin's outfit. image115.jpg|Kagami with Tsukasa asleep 1 11.png|Kagami spotting Konata stealing her homework Ree.jpg|Kagami and the others waiting in line Kagami-usagi.jpg|Kagami's personality as a bunny Kagamiku.png|Kagami Hiiragi as Hatsune Miku Trivia *Kagami actually has a huge futa cock. *In Japanese, Kagami means mirror. She was named so because in the Shinto religion, mirrors are believed to attract the gods' favor. *In episode 18 when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Kagami thinks that she would be a tiger or wolf, but Konata says that Kagami would be a rabbit because she's lonely, and that her pigtails look like rabbit ears. *Kagami has the same name as the creator of Lucky Star, Kagami Yoshimizu. *Kagami is the last main character to be introduced, since she does not appear until the second episode of the manga. Category:Characters Category:Hiiragi Family Category:Students Category:Females